This invention relates to a cord clamp. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cord clamp fabricated of a plastic in a unitary construction such that when a cord to be retained in position is inserted and secured in the main clamp body thereof and the holding pawls thereof are brought into fast engagement to prevent the secured cord from slipping off the clamp body, the pair of leg members supporting the clamp body diverge and consequently immobilize the cord clamp on a holder plate for the cord clamp.
In conventional cord clamps of this type, clamp members are formed in sizes smaller than the diameters of cords subjected to clamping so that the cords may be forcibly snapped into said clamp members and secured in position therein. (Refer to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,166,916 and 3,540,687, for example.)
The cord clamp disclosed by said U.S. Pat. No. 2,166,916 is fabricated from a single metallic sheet in such a manner that when a cord is clamped therein, the pair of legs serving to support the clamp member thereof diverge and cause the cord clamp to be immobilized onto a holder plate. The cord clamp of the type in which the cord is simply snapped into position in the clamp member, however, has a disadvantage in that the cord may possibly slip out of the clamp member under vibration or resilient deformation due to external forces exerted thereon when the cord is handled.
An object of the present invention is to provide a plastic cord clamp which permits the cord to be fastened stably onto a holder plate without involving any possibility of the cord slipping out of the clamp body.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cord clamp of the type which can easily be fabricated in a unitary construction by injection molding of a plastic.